


you're so vain but no one stares at your brain

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Stargate Atlantis Art [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fanart, I'm not a furry I promise, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: I think you’re a fucking geniusSo now my dear, it’s just a matter of time, so buckle upBecause you’ll soon become my partner in crime.-Some art for your viewing pleasure.





	you're so vain but no one stares at your brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only Temporary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369480) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 

> I saw mific's fanart (fanedit? fanpic?) a few months ago and rediscovered it today, so I just had to do a quick sketch of my own (and <100 words of fic, b/c I couldn't resist).  
It took me about 45 mins, for trivia. Please don't repost to other platforms, thanks!

It had been a few days since the transformation, and in the morning the bleary-eyed members of the Atlantis expedition kept stumbling upon the temporarily transformed McKay and Sheppard curled up together in random places of the city.

Today it was the main console of the control room.

Zelenka sniggered and went to take a picture, only to have Carter smack his hand away. Lorne hid his smile behind his hand, and Ronon handed Teyla five bucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bb4kmEcg0fA)
> 
> My tumblr's mermaidmayonnaise, and comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
